Each and Every Thing
by penclicker
Summary: Rating for a shocked person's language. FFx falls into her room, what's she going to do? Why pull a few strings of course! But what to do about Seymour?
1. On a Dark and Stormy Night

On A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a stormy summer night and lightning briefly flashed outside a small apartment in a quiet neighbrohood. In the second floor of that apartment lived a family of five, two parents, and three children. The parents' room, and the youngest childrens' were at one end of the floor, while the kitchen, living room, and bathroom were the separation between them and the the eldest child's room. 

Everything was dark, because of the storm, and because it was of course, a time for sleeping, and people don't sleep with lights on. But to be exact, the time was 12:30 PM. 

Now, as many teenage children are, the eldest child had a tendency to stay up a long way past her 'bedtime', and she had only turned off the computer and settled down to bed two minutes ago. She was in blue pajamas, and was half-awake, looking at her window while her blanket lay at the side of the bed, nearly squashed into the crevice between the bed and the wall. It was much too humid for that kind of treatment.

It was very quiet, except for the occasional thunder rolls. She closed her eyes, although still awake, slowly falling asleep...

A large dark shadow, darker than the rest of the room fell down on her and she let out a '_oomph_'. Other dark shadows fell in the room, and there were several loud crashes.

Chelsea felt like she had been hit by a truck, and attempted to push whatever was on her. She was gasping for breath, and went she realized whatever the thing was, had eyes, she freaked out. Emitting a small yell, she punched the man in the face and he grunted, starting to get up. As soon as her legs were free, she kicked out, rather like a kangaroo, getting his stomach. She was surprised to find that her feet met a solid surface, unlike most stomachs, this one was hard. She lashed out again. 

"Aghhh!!!" she yelled and there was chaos as the various shadows scrambled around everywhere. 

There was a curious thumping from her closet, but she was much too preoccupied to check on whatever it was, and would have screamed for help if she didn't have a summer cold. Her throat rasped with a small 'Help', and that was it. She coughed several times, and grasped her radio, ripping it out of its socket and smacked it on one of the shadows. 

"Yaow!" the shadow yelped, and she waved the radio around madly, trying to find another target. 

Chelsea crept towards the light switch in her room, and flicked it on, wincing and squinting. 

"Who are you?! GET OUT!" she was about to say, when she saw exactly who they were and the sounds died in her throat. 

"HOLY FUC-ING SHIT!" 

Auron and Lulu looked at her passively while the other members of the group looked around, confused. Rikku twiddled her thumbs, then started playing with her hair, and Yuna cast her eyes down respectfully. 

"What are you _wearing_?" asked Wakka.

"What am _I_ wearing?! What are _you_ wearing!" shouted Chelsea, and she looked down, then yelped loudly like a dog that had been kicked. Her pajamas were not the best of wear for visitors. 

There was a loud noise from her closet and everyone started to shift their eyes over to it. Chelsea held the radio up, and edged over to the closet. 

_THUMP THUMP...BANG!_

Her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets when she saw a furry blue paw punch out of the crevice there the closet doors joined together. Splinters were sprayed everywhere and the blue paw wriggled around, it gave a roar. But the only thing she could really think of was that her closet would be reduced to a mere pile of sawdust if she kept standing there, ogling. 

"Yah! Get out!" she yelled, and wrenched open the doors to her closet, a blue mass of fur tumbling out.

She held her radio at the ready while Yuna ran up to the blue ...thing. 

"Kimahri? Kimahri?" she asked, trying to steady the ronso, and he growled. 

"Kimahri not like dark"

Chelsea was going to faint. She clutched her radio to her chest and took deep breaths, leaning on the wall. 

"One two three four, one two three four..." she said to herself, in an attempt to calm herself down. 

Kimahri had gotten up, and Yuna brought him over to 'their' side of the room. Chelsea was still leaning on the wall, doing her breathing exercise. Wakka leaned over to Tidus to do a stage whisper. 

"Think she's dead, ya?" 

Lulu gave him a withering glare while Chelsea smacked her head on the wall several times. Auron and the others looked alarmed. 

"Why why why," she said, each word accented by another hit on the blue-painted wall. 

"What is she doing?!" asked Rikku, jumping up, looking scared. 

"She's hurting herself, stop her!" said Lulu to Yuna, and Yuna raised her Nirvana staff. 

"Curaga!" 

"Ha-a-a--aaahhhh!" screamed Chelsea as blue sparkles and white aura swirled around her. 

"What did you do to her?!" asked Tidus. 

"It was a standard curing spell!" protested Yuna, she checked her staff to be sure. 

"Well it sounded like you were killing her," said Wakka.

Chelsea closed her eyes, rolled them for a moment, and looked back at Yuna. The summoner gave her a Buddha-like look, not really smiling all the way or having a neutral face, and this ticked the girl off. 

"What was that for?! You're not _supposed_ to make me feel better!" 

Everyone looked surprised and exchanged looks. Yuna held her Nirvana staff, and gave her a very sincere expression. 

"I don't understand"

"...stress, I am under alot of stress right now. Maybe if you would all just disappear? Even though I've prayed to see you guys and talk to you, this just isn't right," she said tiredly and went to her bed, flopping down. 

"Disappear, all of you," she said, her voice was muffled because she was face-down on the bed, with closed eyes. 

The group looked at each other again, not knowing what to do, and Tidus excitedly pointed upwards toward the ceiling as if a revelation had come. 

"You've got lights! Oh man, I love lights! Electricity is like the coolest thi-"

He wasn't able to finish because as soon as the other members of the group realized what he was talking about, Wakka's face turned a shade of pink.

"Forbidden machina?!" he screeched, and pointed an accusatory finger at Chelsea. 

"You-You Al-Bhed!" 

Chelsea didn't make a move whereas Rikku gave Wakka a hurtful look, and edged towards Yuna. Wakka, realizing what he had done started to apologize in mumbles, and looked down, embarassed. 

"Al-Bhed are cool. Fyggy oui'na yh ycc," said a muffled Chelsea with her eyes still closed, and Rikku giggled. 

"What? What'd she say?" asked Wakka, his head popping up. 

"She said you were an _ass_," said Rikku grinning despite herself.

"Yes, now ...disappear," said Chelsea, opening one eye to look at them and waving her hand like a jedi. 

"We can't do that," said Auron, and grabbed Tidus by the shoulder when he tried to touch one of Chelsea's lamps. 

"Yinuh ec cu luum, ra'c so vyjuneda," said Chelsea, hugging a pillow, scrunching her eyes up.

Rikku laughed, louder this time, and Yuna looked vaguely amused. Wakka was especially annoyed. 

"What?! What'd she say about me now?" asked Wakka.

"You? Stop being so selfish!" said Rikku in the midst of giggles and Chelsea sat up. 

"You're not going away, aren't you?"

"Nope," said Tidus, still trying to grab a hold of the lightbulb.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled for a second, then fell back into being miserable. 

"Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, under the table. Wakka, under the bed" 

"What?! You mean we're going to sleep under the bed??" asked Wakka. 

"No, you are," said Rikku, ducking underneath the work table with Yuna and Tidus. 

Wakka looked indignant and Chelsea chose this time to do some much longed Wakka-bashing. She stood, crossing her arms. 

"What? Is your bloated head and stuck-up hair not going to fit?" 

Wakka's face got red again, and he practically shoved himself underneath the bed. Chelsea cracked a smile while Rikku rolled her eyes and Auron had an amused look on his face. 

"Kimahri, back in the closet-"

"Kimahri not like closet," said the ronso.

"Chelsea doesn't give. Chelsea tired and pissed," she growled, ronso style, and he grumbled while going back into the closet, and she turned to Auron. 

"You're a mature guy, right?" she asked. 

Rikku started into another fit of giggles and had to hug Yuna to stay upright. Everyone looked at Rikku, except for Auron and Chelsea who were keeping eye contact. 

He smirked, "What do you think?" 

Chelsea dipped her head and gestured towards the bed. 

"Make yourself at home," she said with a mocking quality. 

He nodded, and climbed on, lowering Masamune into the crevice between the bed and the wall, then Chelsea went to the light switch, flicking it. Wakka gave a small yelp which turned into a growl muttering something about forbidden machina, and Chelsea went back to her bed, lying down. 

_// What am I going to do? I've got all of the FFX characters in my room, and I'm being really obnoxious to them. I don't have a PS2 which could help...I think, and my parents are going to kill me. Yep, my parents are going to kill me, and what bloody sheer luck that'll be \\_

Auron folded his hands and rested them on his stomach while Chelsea had hers at her sides. She took a few deep breaths, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. 

"How do you know about us?" asked Auron, breaking her out of her attempt.

"Uhh...because...because-," she said, not knowing whether to tell or not. 

"You don't have to say so," said Auron. 

"It's, like this. You're all game characters," she said bluntly, and there was a brief silence from her right. 

"Alright," said Auron, as if it were nothing and Chelsea shifted her eyes over to him. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"No...there are worse things that can happen," he said, and she shrugged. 

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"


	2. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

"Mmmm...ughhhh," mumbled Chelsea, getting up and nearly tripping over the fallen alarm-clock radio. 

"What the-? Oh shit...last night" 

She looked around for her sportswatch, clapping it on, and re-tied her hair, and quickly changed into new clothes, with pants that had many pockets. She was an expert dresser because of experience in gym class, and opened her closet. 

"Holy-" she clapped her hands over her mouth before the curse word could come out, and the blue ronso gave her a disgusted look. He climbed out, and stretched as she looked through her closet. She hung a soft, weathered, red shirt over her right arm, searching with her left, and finding jeans, she also hung that over her arm. Dumping them onto her bed rather unceremoniously, she came face to face with Auron. 

"Agh! Don't _do_ that!" 

"Sorry," he said, and looked at the clothes. 

"You're all going to have to change, this isn't Spira," she said, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Finishing up with getting most of the clothes, she checked her watch. Bright blue numbers of 6:34 flashed at her, and she wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Wow, this is a record! Erm, everybody stay put," she said and ran out of the room as quietly as she could to raid her mother and father's closet, (mom was sleeping and dad went to work an hour ago), and returned quickly, locking the door behind her. 

The other members of the group were waking up, and Chelsea called them all over. 

"I'm going to have to drop you guys off at a nearby park. And you're all going to have to change, so here are the outfits. Guys go first, girls go second...and if you peek, I'll kill you all," she said imitating her gruff english teacher. 

Auron was given the red shirt, and jeans with a belt. He then looked around. Chelsea blushed. 

"Right er...go into the closet then," she said and he smirked, entering the large closet. After a minute, he re-emerged, looking _very_ strange, and with a bundle of clothes under one arm. 

The process went on, Wakka with a short-sleeved white tee, and jean shorts. Tidus with a short sleeved blue tee, Yuna with a white short sleeved shirt that Chelsea had often wore for her orchestra performances, and long blue capris that acted like pants. Rikku didn't change much except for her shorts which were traded for longer white shorts. 

"What's wrong with _my_ clothes?!" asked Rikku when Chelsea told her to change. 

She really did not want to explain to Rikku that there were many sickos are the place and her outfit gave a flashing sign, "Over here!", to them, and forced the clothes on her instead. 

Lulu came out of the closet with a white shirt, with four rows of frills over the chest, and black pinstripes. She wore a black dress, and Chelsea looked at them all. 

"Very strange," she said, and Lulu smirked.

"Okay, everyone's let's get going..." said Chelsea, and grabbed a jacket from her chair. 

As all eight people walked out of the room, Chelsea draped the jacket over Kimahri's head and Tidus snorted. She creaked the metal door open and made took the keys while leaving, and they all exited the apartment. 

"Whoo!" said Tidus, bowing over and getting back up. 

"It's not over, come on," she said, and the odd group began walking down the street. 

They crossed two blocks, and Chelsea gestured to a small park. 

"You guys will have to stay here, I'll be back, after breakfast with my family, and I'll bring you some food okay?" she tucked some hair behind her ear. 

"I want my blitzball back," muttered Wakka. 

"Sorry about your weapons, but they'll be safe in my room. You'll have to hide Kimahri well...we don't have ronsos here," said Chelsea, sounding truly apologetic to them for the first time. 

Rikku rolled her eyes. 

"What kind of place _is_ this anyway??" 

"I'll be back okay...please don't act suspiscious," Chelsea said, and ran back to her home. 


	3. Breakfast

Breakfast

Upon reaching her floor, before she could even take out the keys, her mother angrily wrenched the door open. Chelsea stood there, looking up at her, a tad bit nervous. 

"Where did you go?" 

"I wanted to walk," she said lamely after a one second pause. 

"6:30 in the morning? I'm not stupid"

"Can't a person get up early and not get punished?" she mumbled, and her mother glared. 

"Better not be lighting anymore _fires_," she said to her, emphasis on fires. 

"No, I'm not!" Chelsea said exasperated. 

She was let back in, and ate eggs with rice for breakfast. Her mother gave her another evil look, and sat down to read a book. Chelsea kept looking up from her food so she could find an opening and make a break for it. But that didn't seem possible at the moment. In fact, her mother's eyes kept flicking up as well. She knew she was worried. Never in Chelsea's entire life, had she managed to wake up earlier than nine o'clock when there wasn't school. 

"I'm going to the library okay?" she asked, once done. 

"Library not open," said her mother shortly.

'Shoot,' she thought, she had forgotten that. 

She walked back into her room, locking the door and taping a nickel over the pop-lock to secure it. She would have to hide...everything. Kimahri's Spirit Lance was in the closet, and Auron's Masamune was still next to her bed. Rikku's Godhand could easily fit in her desk drawer with Yuna's Nirvana and Wakka's blitzballs. Then there was Tidus' blue sword. 

"Why do their weapons have to be so big?!" she moaned, and quickly began making her bed, taking garbage from her can out and tying the plastic bag. 

Within twenty minutes, her room looked much more wholesome and cleaner. She was quite proud of herself, and for extra safety measures, took all her diaries and stuck them in a safe place. 

"No telling what a vengeful Wakka might do," she said to herself, giggling. 

She checked her watch, still two more hours to go until the library would be open and she could break out of the house. Two hours of pure torture and apprehension were awaiting her, and she sat down dejectedly for a second. 

In front of her were several piles of clothes, and Chelsea carried them to her bottom drawer, carefully arranging her own clothes over theirs, and looked at her closet. The splinted hole Kimahri had punched through it was still there. 

For the next hour, she worked on sanding her closet door down, and for the next, she prepared her bookbag for 'library use'. Sticking in several packets of sweet bread, and other foods, a cell phone, several phone-lists from the schools she had gone to, and her wallet. 

"10 o'clock...10 o'clock!" she said excitedly, and jumped up with her bookbag over her shoulder, stepping out of her room. 

"Going?" her mother asked. 

"Yeah...I'll be back in three hours," she said. 

"What about lunch?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll uhh...eat out today...please?" 

"You're money you waste," her mother said and let her go out. 

Chelsea sprinted towards the park, and saw Yuna. 

"Here," said Chelsea, giving out the food. 

Rikku crinkled the plastic wrapping distastefully. 

"So noisy," she said, but seemed to enjoy the bread anyhow. 

They were all sitting at a secluded picnic table, and Chelsea began going through a pile of paper she had taken from her bookbag. Everyone looked interestedly at her, and she came to one yellowed sheet of paper, running her finger down it. 

"Ach...should I?" she said to herself, and closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Should you what?" asked Lulu. 

"No...Sarah first, I can trust her," said Chelsea, completely ignoring Lulu. 

She picked up her cell phone where Tidus' eyes bulged. 

"We have those in Zanarkand!" he burst. 

"Shoo," said Chelsea, and punched in a number, waiting as the other side rung. 

"Hi, this is Chelsea. Could I please speak to Sarah? I'm really sorry it's so early, but I'll make it short-"

Wakka shuddered all over while Tidus happily explained to the others how the phone worked, and Chelsea gave them all an annoyed look while giving the sign to shut up. 

"Sarah, hi...yeah, I know you haven't woken up yet. Look, this is important. You know FFX? No, it's not about my undying -ahrem- for ...you-know-who! Oh my god Sarah, just shut up for a second! Is that so? Well then _you_ can talk to him!" snapped Chelsea and stuck the cell into Auron's ear. He took it quite well, and spoke calmly. 

"Hello?"

"...who are you?" asked Sarah on the other line. 

"Auron," said Auron. 

"Bull," said Sarah. 

Auron pushed the phone away from him, and Chelsea spoke into it again, annoyed. 

"You're crazy," said Sarah. 

"Fine, go to Barnes and Noble at three, I'll convince my mom to drive me there. Then you'll see. But I'm not kidding, I need help"

"Okay...but how are you going to bring them?"

"I'll think of something," she promised, and hung up. 

"Not good ya?" asked Wakka. 

"It's not easy telling someone that video game characters ended up in your room," said Chelsea, and sighed heavily. 

"Rikku looks most like the kind of people here, could I take her with me?" 

"What for?" asked Yuna. 

"My friend needs proof...I don't blame her, we've never played the game although we know almost everything about it...so I need living proof," she said wryly, and Rikku got up. 

"Not now," said Chelsea, she sat back down. 

"If I told you you had to follow me from outside a car, without looking like you were, would you be able to do it?" she said after a second. 

"Well it can't be too hard!" said Rikku 

"I have three hours to spend with you," she said. 

"Me? I was thinking more about him," asked Rikku, wiggling her eyebrows, and Yuna looked away since she couldn't hide a hide smile. 

For the next two hours, she spent her time teaching what she could to the group, and when her time was nearly up, she took out her cell phone again, looking at the paper in her hand as she put the next number in. She looked nervous, and paced around the area while the phone rang. 

"Ah, hello Ms. Gialas, this is Chelsea, a friend of Billy's from school. Could I talk to him?" 

There was a pause, and Chelsea paced around some more. 

"Yes, school's been busy for me...I've seen Billy around, but I'm really sorry I haven't been able to really talk to him," said Chelsea rolling her eyes as she said this. 

"Oh yeah, she really feels sorry," said Wakka sarcastically. 

"...Hi Billy! Ahhh, this is Chelsea, from 67. Yeah, I know, long time no see!" 

"-the reason I'm calling is going to sound funny...yeah, almost three years now and we haven't talked, I know it's sounds funny already. Have you got the Beta testing of FFX? Really? Wow that's great! I've heard the pictures are totally off the chart. Yeah, FMV's are the best, and the textures are really nice. ...Could you do me a favor though? Check your memory card, I have to tell you something" 

"Memory card, FFX?" asked Tidus, confused. 

"It's blank! Shit, this can't be happening! That was like a hundred hours!" cussed Billy. 

"Look, I think I know what's going on. But you've got to believe me, okay?" said Chelsea urgently. 

"Believe what? That _all_ my FFX memory cards have gone blank?! That my _cartrige_ is dead?! What a BITCH! --Sorry ma!" shouted Billy. 

"Billy! Just shut up! FFX just got real, I've got Yuna and co, here" 

Billy snorted, "Prove it" 

"You know what they sound like right? And Yuna's voice is obnoxiously high? Well eat your heart out," said Chelsea harshly and shoved the voice towards Yuna, who looked a little drawn, but Chelsea silently reassured her that she didn't think her voice was obnoxious, she of course was lying. 

"H-Hello?" stammered Yuna. 

"HOLY ---" came Billy's voice from the cell. 

"Ow!" said Yuna, and handed the cell back to Chelsea. 

"Believe me now? Okay, good, my AIM is acidbubblebath. IM me at nine tonight? Thanks a million," she said, and pressed the 'cancel' button, grinning. 

"He's in," she said, and Rikku poked her. 

"Yunie's voice is _not_ annoying!" 

"Rikku," said Lulu as a warning, and Rikku stopped. Yuna talked to Rikku off-side for a while, and Chelsea checked her watch again. 

"I have to run, I'm coming in three hours to take Rikku" 

Going back was tedious, she begged her mother to take her to Barnes and Noble in a couple more hours. Her mother, although a little wary, nodded, and Chelsea retired to her room. 

"Billy...Sarah...there's got to be someone else that can help me...Aaargg, I have to make more friends!" she groaned, and lay on the bed with her bookbag still on for a second, then rolled off, and threw her bookbag to the ground. 


	4. Playground

Playground

Rikku kicked around in the sandbox while Tidus attempted to use the monkey bars. 

"Just like Zanarkand!" he insisted, and climbed on the top of the bright yellow monkey bars with certainty. 

"You look like an idiot," said Lulu. 

"Are you _sure_ that you're supposed to do it that way?" asked Rikku. 

"Well how else would you do it? You can't hang on the bars, they're too close to the ground!" 

A young mother had come into the park with her baby boy, only to turn away at the sight of Tidus holding onto the monkey bars the wrong way. 

"Never ever do that Henry, understand?" they heard from her, and Lulu sighed. 

"I'm telling you! Just like Zanarkand!" protested Tidus, although feeling stupid himself. 

"Get down," said Auron, at his spot from the park bench facing the huge sandbox. 

"Or I'll pull you down!" chirped Rikku cheerfully. 

Tidus groaned, and swung off the monkey bars. Wakka mumbled something about having a blitzball, and Yuna looked at the playground, trying to figure it out. 

"Come on Yuna, this is a slide," said Tidus, leading Yuna to the small spiral slide. 

Rikku giggled, "I hope he knows what he's doing!"

There was a yell of delight as Yuna came down the slide, a big smile on her face. Tidus came soon after, and Rikku jumped up after them. 

"I wanna try!" 

Soon there was a merry-go-round for the slide, and Rikku giggled uncontrollably. 

"I want it to be _longer_!" 

Wakka tried not to look interested for Lulu's sake. But he couldn't stop the wandering of his eyes towards the slide, and Lulu waved her hand at him. He jumped up and ran after Tidus. 

"I want some too!" 

"This is ridiculous," said Lulu to Auron. 

"There's nothing else we can do," said Auron. 

"We don't have to be here, we can leave, find our own way," suggested Lulu. 

"And what will we do? Chelsea said that we would be noticed here. There is nothing we can do," he repeated firmly. 

"And what of the Pilgrimage?" pressed Lulu.

"We will finish it," said Auron, tensing. 

Lulu left it at that, and went to accompany Kimahri who was in a secluded spot of trees. 

"Kimahri lonely," admitted the ronso, holding the blue jacket in his paws. 

"She'll come back Kimahri, and then we'll return to Spira," said Auron. 

Kimahri grunted, although he didn't sound too sure. 

Chelsea came running into the park a little bit later, with her bookbag again. She passed out provisions and drinks, then looked at the panting Tidus. 

"What have you been doing?" she asked warily. 

"Slide-" gasped Tidus, pointing to the kiddie slide, "Best thing in the world!" 

Chelsea laughed, "You guys are crazy! If you think that was good, then you've seen nothing yet!" 

The conversation was taking a turn, and Chelsea ran over to the slide. Some of the members trailing after her. She slid a quarter down, and held onto the sides of the metal slide with her feet. 

"Tidus! Come on down!" she shouted, and he looked at her confused. 

"But you have to be all the way down!" he said. 

"Trust me!" 

He shrugged, and slid down, coming to a jarring stop when he hit Chelsea. 

"Ow! You have big feet!" she said. 

"Not my fault!" said Tidus, "What's the point of this? Do I have to push you down?" 

He dug his boots into her back and she yelped. 

"You dumbass stop that!" 

"Watch out!" screamed Rikku, hurtling down, and shoving Tidus down. 

"Ahh!" everyone underneath Rikku's feet yelled. 

Wakka's arrival really knocked the breath out of Rikku, who started bawling at the top of her lungs. He tried to stop her, and Yuna, came over to help, Auron and Lulu climbing the playground obstacles to get to Rikku. 

"What's going on?" asked Auron, who was promptly bowled over by a pull from Rikku at the neck. 

Wakka grabbed Lulu's foot for just long enough so she would trip, and slide down. Yuna looked apologetically, she was stuck too. It was Auron and Lulu's combined weight that make Chelsea yell, "I'm gonna kill you all!" and let go so that they would all be reduced to a pile of arms and legs on the sand. 

"Ppootey!" Tidus spat out a bunch of sand that had gotten into his mouth. He had managed to wriggle out, and helped the others get up. 

"What were you thinking?!" asked Lulu, in a spin of a rage. 

"Uhh, that wasn't my idea," said Chelsea, underneath Yuna, who was heavier than she looked. 

Auron had gotten up pretty quickly, and dusted the sand off himself. Chelsea looked at her arms, which had a couple of bruises on them. Wakka gave her an enthusiastic look. This was the most fun she had had during the summer. 

"Let's do it again!" they both said, and Chelsea got an evil glint in her eye. 

She pointed at the red-clad warrior, "Get him!!!" 

"No," said Auron, and everyone paused, then the floodgates broke. Chelsea and Tidus ran at Auron, chasing him towards the slide again. 

Auron fought back by not moving an inch. He stood his ground very well as Chelsea braced herself against him and pushed with all her might. Tidus even tried tickling the guardian to no avail. 

"Move-you-big-fat-uargh!" shouted Chelsea as Auron sidestepped, and she fell into the sand. 

"Yinuh'c zicd cuuuuu lida ech'd ra? Knayd bancuhymedo duu! Ra'c banvald!" shouted Rikku, and Chelsea looked clueless.

"Yinuh I know, but-" said Chelsea. 

Rikku blushed, "I thought you knew Al-Bhed, never mind" 

Rikku laughed to herself, while Chelsea jumped up to grab Auron's sunglasses, and run up to the slide. 

"Give them back," he said, sounding very serious. 

"You'll have to get them first," said Chelsea, sitting down on the metal grating. 

Auron shook his head, and slowly went up, Chelsea flashed her eyes at Wakka, who took the hint, and silently climbed after Auron. 

"Give them to me," he said, opening his hand. 

"If you insist," she sighed, and stretched her hand out, still sitting. 

Wakka barrelled at Auron, full speed, and Auron was pushed a little forward. However, with Chelsea under his feet, he tripped, and landed on the slide. 

"Yes! Uah!" yelled Chelsea as she tumbled over with Auron. 

Rikku, once again hyped up by all the excitement, jumped down the slide. Unfortunatly, Auron and Chelsea were underneath her. 

"Euurgg!" screamed Chelsea, as Auron's foot dug into her stomach, and Rikku's banged on her shoulder. 

"Come on down!" shouted Rikku. 

"No!" yelled Auron, upside down, hanging onto the walls of the slide with his hands. 

"Come on come on!!" Rikku shouted louder, and Wakka jumped. 

"Help," said Chelsea weakly. 

Auron's grip slid down a little, and he strained with the effort to keep everyone from falling on him. 

Tidus, Lulu, and Yuna stood above them all. Tidus' face was bright and excited while Yuna tried to keep it hidden, and Lulu shook her head in disapproval. 

"How ya holding there Auron?" asked Tidus, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

The guardian answered with a very angry snap of words. 

"This is foolishness!" 

"Actually, it's good for morale," Chelsea pointed out, and Auron gave her a withering glare. 

"So how long can you hold on?" asked Rikku, looking extremely comfortable in her position. 

"This isn't funny," Auron struggled to say, because Chelsea was trying to remove Auron's foot from her stomach. 

"Stop that!" said Auron. 

"You're crushing me!" said Chelsea, and shoved Auron's leg away as he tried to brace it.

"Omph!" 

Rikku had pushed her down again, and her head landed on Auron's arm. He gritted his teeth, and looked ready to kill. 

"My leg," gasped Wakka. Rikku was sitting on it. 

"Are you going to be there forever?" asked Tidus. 

"Sir Auron, do you need help?" asked a timid Yuna. 

"Yuna...please stay out of this," said Auron, trying to regain his dignity, and Rikku rolled her eyes. 

Yuna respectfully nodded, and stepped a little back from where she was standing on the platform. Chelsea was extremely uncomfortable, with Rikku sitting on her legs and her head on Auron's arm, slipping, slipping, slipping...

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Chelsea nervously, trying to hold onto the slide with her sweaty hands. 

He grunted, and grabbed her head with the closest hand, causing all of them to slide down another foot. 

"Why don't you just let go?" asked Tidus. 

Auron looked at the mass of people above him, and quickly calculated the losses. He let go, and everyone either yelled or screamed as they all came crashing down on the sand once more. Chelsea got a mouthful of Auron's shirt, and she gagged as she stood up. 

"We are _never_ playing Traffic Jam again! Ever!" 

Auron was the last to get up, and Yuna couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He took back the sunglasses, which were half-buried in the sand, and put them on. Wakka rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, Rikku, come along now," said Chelsea, and Rikku jumped up after her. 


	5. Bookstore

Bookstore

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Chelsea explained to Rikku the details of the trip. She got into her mother's red van, and watched the side-mirror closely. 

"Why are you spending so much time outside?" asked her mom, while driving. 

"Bored," said Chelsea in her most bored voice possible. 

"What happened to your computer?" teased her mother. 

"The weather's _really_ nice," said Chelsea, a bit off topic. Rikku was walking very quickly after them. 

"What's the speed limit here?" she asked suddenly. 

"Are you okay?" asked her mother, sounding worried. 

"Just wondering" 

Rikku was having a little trouble keeping up, and once the car parked. Chelsea got out, stretching and yawning obscenely loudly as a signal to Rikku to stay put. Her mother gave her an odd look. 

"Pick me up when I call you?" asked Chelsea. 

"Mm hmm," said her mother, and drove away, having a very odd feeling. 

"Ri-uh, Kate!" shouted Chelsea, using Rikku's 'code-name'. 

"Coming!" said Rikku, running over from another spot in the parking lot. 

She didn't look at any of the cars, and one almost ran her over. She gave a shriek, then shouting at the driver, half in Al-Bhed, half in english. Chelsea ran over, and yanked Rikku's arm to drag her into the bookstore. 

"Look where you're going!" snapped Chelsea. 

"Not my fault! He's crazy!" argued Rikku. 

"Oh shut up!" 

Chelsea went into the children section, all the way at the back of the store. Sarah was sitting at one of the kiddie tables with a thick chapter book open. Her glasses were almost at the tip of her nose, and they slid off onto the table as Chelsea tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Sarah dear, your tea and honey's ready!" she mimicked a british lady quite awfully, and Sarah put her glasses back on to look at her friend severely. 

"Che-you're kidding" 

The glasses were sliding off her nose this time, due to her tipping downwards. Chelsea smiled genuinly and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Pretend she's Kate while we're here...now let's get into the Photography section" 

Sarah kept looking at Rikku on the way to the abandoned area of Barnes and Noble. Chelsea made a quick lookout, and got back to the group. Rikku cocked her head for a moment, attempting to study Sarah. 

"Believe?" asked Chelsea. 

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Sarah, regaining her wits. 

"Classic fell-into-my-room story. Look, the rest of them are in a park near my house. Billy's got a problem with his PS2 and all his memory cards as well as the-" 

Sarah waved her hands, "Wait wait wait...who's Billy?" 

"Oh, I forgot. He used to be a friend of mine at elementary. But the important thing is that all FFX related items have gone blank!" 

"Did you check the internet?"

"Like I had time! Honestly, with your brains, I might think that you'd know what I'd be under with all seven characters trashing my room from midnight to the morning!" 

Sarah sighed and looked at Rikku. 

"What do we do now?" 

"...I dunno" 

"Then what's the point of this?!" asked Sarah, looking very frustrated. 

"That I'm a poor and desperate girl?" offered Chelsea pathetically. 

"..." Sarah looked like she might break down, and Chelsea sighed. 

"Ri-umm, Kate. What were you guys doing before you met me?" 

Rikku scratched her face, and tilted her head. 

"Seymour got Yunie and was going to marry her!" Rikku looked very mad at this. 

"No need to get emotional, want a frap?" asked Sarah, digging into her pocket. 

"Frap?" asked Rikku confused, and looked around.

"I'll treat," said Chelsea, sounding tired, and Sarah ceased her searching. 

They brought Rikku to the Starbucks section of Barnes and Noble. While Chelsea took the money to buy the frap, Sarah was entrusted with Rikku's care. She wisely chose a table away from the window, and they sat, waiting. 

"This is crazy you know," said Sarah. 

Rikku nodded, "I know, I also know that we're game characters" 

Sarah's jaw almost clattered away. 

"She told you what?" 

"That we're game characters!" 

"Shh!" said Sarah snappily. 

"What's the fuss?" asked Rikku, nonplussed. 

"Hey," said Chelsea, she had come back with a brownie frappucino and presented it to Rikku. 

The Al-Bhed poked it cautiously, and the cup bounced back, the straw shifting a little. The two girls looked at her. 

"What is it?" asked Rikku, regarding the frap. 

"You drink it," said Sarah, in a condescending manner, and Rikku gave her a look, but did so anyway. 

"Mm, yummy!" 

"Now hopefully she won't become a starbucks-druggie, like come people-" Chelsea went into a fit of coughing where Sarah smacked her on the back. 

Rikku was finished with half of the frappucino while the two friends fought good-naturedly. She looked at them with large green eyes and Sarah nearly flipped. 

"Your eyes are swirly!" 

Rikku blinked, "All Al-Bhed eyes are"

"If anyone else asks, just say you got contacts," advised Chelsea, and Sarah shook her head, although smiling. 

"I want to be Al-Bhed" 

"Do you think you could come over to the park today? For a couple of hours?" asked Chelsea. 

Sarah looked unsure as Chelsea slid the cell phone over. She picked it up, dialed, and waited on the rings before speaking. 

"Mom? Hi...can I go over to Chelsea's house until-" she looked at her watch "-five? But it's summer mom! ...okay, thank you so much! I'll call you, bye" 

She hung up, and handed the phone back to her friend who grinned slightly. 

"Do I sense a compromise?" 

"I have to be home _by_ five. So that means we have until four-thirty"

"Then let's hurry up-holy sh-" said Chelsea, and she wrapped her arms over Rikku's head. 

"Hey! What are you doing! Lemme go-!" 

"Shht! _Seymour!_" hissed Chelsea, and Rikku immediatly calmed down. 

"Where?" whispered Sarah, leaning down. 

"Travel section, next to the London," said Chelsea, and slowly let go of Rikku. 

"Let's get out of here," said Sarah, and they all got up, leaving, and Rikku dutifully throwing out the empty frap bottle into the trash. 


	6. Not Much to Say

Not Much to Say

They ran back to Chelsea's apartment, it wasn't too long of a trail, but they were fairly winded when reaching their destination. 

"Sarah, you take care of them for a while, I'll be back," said Chelsea, going into her house. 

"Why didn't you call?" asked her mother, and she mentally slapped her forehead. 

"Sarah's mom drove us here..." 

"Us?" 

She kicked herself this time. 

"Sarah wanted to come over" 

"No" 

"No?" 

"You need to learn to ask, you can't play with her" 

"Ah...okay, then I'll call her mom to pick her up..." 

She went to the phone, dialing a number. 

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I can't have a playdate with Sarah because I sort of messed up my schedule, and I'm really sorry...okay then, bye," she said, and hung up the phone. 

She left the pizza man on the other line very confused and repeating, 'Excuse me ma'am, would you like the large pizza special today?'

Chelsea sighed expressively, and looked at her mother. 

"I'm going to the library" 

She quickly jolted the hibernating computer, and searched "Final Fantasy X" in google, and various other search engines, coming up blank. At one point, her computer restarted itself, and she almost smashed her desk in frustration. Her mother gave her an odd look, and she went out again. 

"I'm gonna freakin' _kill_ that stupid _machine_," she sang to herself while swinging her arms at ridiculous heights while brisking walking into the park. 

Sarah was in shock when she was in the park, and adapting as rapidly as she could. She was sitting on the bench when Chelsea stomped up to her. Obviously, her friend was not happy. 

"What's up?"

"My _mother_ says that I cannot _play_ with you," said Chelsea with the sing-song voice, only it was clear she was angry. 

"...okay, I'm going now," said Sarah.

"I said I was going to the library, you can stay"

"So what's the fuss?" 

"...shut up, I need to pretend I have a reason to be angry" 

"You are so weird" 

"Tidus' smart ya?" asked Chelsea out of the blue. 

Tidus was trying to figure out how to use the mini fire-man's pole. He was scrabbling up it like it was made out of water...not a very pretty sight. Sarah shoved Chelsea playfully. 

"You are so mean!" 

There was a grumble in the woody part of the small park, and Sarah stood up. 

"Where are y-?"

"I'm going to see Kimahri...he looks so lonely" 

"'kay," said Chelsea, at fault because it was mostly her doing that kept Kimahri's head under her blue jacket. 

She sat, watching everyone either do the exact same thing she was, or try and use the rest of the plarground. She was really tired. Believe it or not, fatigue was the main feeling she was getting from the start of it all. And in the middle of watching Wakka ambush Lulu behind the swings, she nodded off. 

Sarah poked into the trees and bushes, greeting Kimahri. 

"Hi, Rikku introduced me earlier?" 

Kimahri looked at her and grumbled deep in his throat. 

"Kimahri remembers Sarah"

"That's good. So...how do you feel?" 

"Why Sarah here?" asked Kimahri. 

"Because Sarah-" she said expressively, "-wants to be Kimahri's friend, and can see that he isn't having a very good time" 

"Kimahri thank Sarah," he looked at her gratefully.

"It's no problem...so, tell me about Gadgezat," she sat down on a tree stump. 

"Gagazet," corrected Kimahri. 

  
  


Author's Note: Well, I'm surprised that this fic is popular to you guys. But I'm glad that you like it. Personally, I like the 'they-fell-into-my-room' fics, and it seemed that the FFX section only had about four or so. I feel so outdone by them. *evil look* But thanks for all the support!


	7. WakeUp!

Wake-Up!

"Chelsea wake up, it's four! ...come on you lump! Godd-mmit, what part of your brain shuts down when you're sleeping?!" 

Sarah was forced to give a swift kick to her friend in order to wake her up. Chelsea lifted her head from her arms, and stretched her legs, yawning loudly. 

"Oh man, what time is it?" she asked, and Sarah shook her head. 

"Four, I've been trying to wake you up for a while now. People are starting to get worried" 

"Oh..." said Chelsea faintly, and started to get up, falling onto the rubber matting that covered half of the park. 

"Oomph," she said, and was helped back up by Sarah. 

"Klutz" 

"Shut up" 

"If you're lucid enough to say that, then stand properly for god's sake!" 

"I need to think," said Chelsea, stumbling towards the playground. 

"Wrong place!" Sarah called out. 

Chelsea waved her hand, and climbed up on the railing of the slide-tower. The breeze was nice, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly she remembered Seymour. 

"_Shiiit_"

She jumped down, and gathered everyone over to a picnic table. 

"We uh...saw Seymour at the bookstore," said Chelsea. 

"Seymour?! Rikku, why didn't you tell us?!" asked Wakka. 

Rikku turned red, "Well I was talking about the frak to Yuna, and it sorta uh...slipped my mind?" she offered weakly. 

"Frak?" Sarah muttered under her breath.

"Look what you've done now, she's turning into you," whispered Chelsea and Sarah stomped on her foot. Chelsea grimanced, and forced a smile, pinching Sarah back. 

"But how did Seymour come here?" asked Lulu. 

Rikku made a sound that indicated she didn't know, and Chelsea furiously dig her nail into Sarah back as she got poked hard in the ribs. Tidus looked at them. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Well if Seymour's here, then we're in big trouble, because-grah-then Mika and all those other guys could be here too-erg-," said Chelsea, making faces in the middle of her sentence. 

"Sin hit all of us...there could be Maesters wandering everywhere," said Auron. 

"Oh great," said Sarah, "-OW!" 

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" screamed Chelsea, running a little distance away. 

"Don't hurt you?! You don't want me to _hurt you_!?" screeched Sarah, she limp-ran to get Chelsea, who dodged and grabbed a long stick from the ground. 

"Don't touch me," she warned. 

"Or what? You'll poke another hole in me?" asked Sarah sarcastically. 

"Yagarah!" yelled Chelsea, bringing the stick down to closely whap Sarah around the face. 

"Pathetic," said Sarah, grabbing the stick and breaking the tip off. 

"Hey, if I had a real sword, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!" 

"If you had a real sword, you'd have killed yourself ages ago!" 

"Well I would've brought you down with me!" 

"Like hell you wo-!" 

"Ahem," Auron cleared his throat. 

They glared daggers at each other when Chelsea suddenly threw an arm over Sarah's shoulder. 

"That was fun," she said smiling. 

"Why not," said Sarah, and the rest of the people looked at the two bewildered. 

"If we could get back to the point," said Lulu, looking very disapproving at the moment. 

"Right...ahh, Seymours, Maesters everywhere...Sin...all that crap-I mean important stuff," said Chelsea quickly, and looked at her watch. 

"Sarah needs to go home, and I need to talk to Billy very soon...it looks like you'll all have to stay here again" 

"I'm making the fire!" yelled Rikku. Sarah's eyes bulged. 

"This is a public park Chelsea, and they're making a fire, tell me what's wrong with this picture"

"What? I don't see anything wrong" 

"Oh, that's smart Sarah, ask a pyromaniac what's wrong with lighting a fire in a park," Sarah said to herself, smacking her forehead. 

"Goodbye!" said Chelsea, and Sarah left, while she went back to her home. 


	8. Dinner and Billy

Dinner and Billy

Chelsea uncharacteristically gobbled her dinner, and her parents and sister looked at her strangely. 

"Do you have a tapeworm?" asked Stephanie.

"No, shut up"

"Please," she added when her father gave her that look. 

"Is something wrong?" asked her mother. 

"No"

"You know it's unhealthy to keep something bottled up" 

"Nothing's wrong mom," she got up to put her dishes in the sink, then checked the clock, 8:57. 

"Why did we have dinner so late today?" she asked, while booting up the computer. 

"Because your father always comes home late today...are you su-"

"Yes, nothing's wrong," she said, and quickly logged onto her AIM, making sure the screen was out of her parents' view. 

**GKickhim**: hiho?

**Acidbubblebath**: Billy!

**GKickhim**: No, this is Arnold Schwarzenegger come to bring you to the future. How are they doing?

**Acidbubblebath**: fine. Did you get anything working? (PS2 and memory cards)

**GKickhim**: NO!

**Acidbubblebath**: this sucks...I have no idea how to get them back

**GKickhim**: That's great! We're talking about 100+ hours here!

**Acidbubblebath**: I was talking about THE CHARACTERS!

="The characters" was in very large red font=

**GKickhim**: ...oh

**Acidbubblebath**: Stupid

**GKickhim**: How did they get there in the first place?

**Acidbubblebath**: fell into my room, really, I can't spare the details

**GKickhim**: O_o

**Acidbubblebath:** don't give me that

**GKickhim**: O_o

=There was a brief pause on both computers, then...=

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

**GKickhim**: O_o

=A furious smashing sort of typing came from Chelsea's keyboard=

**Acidbubblebath**: BILLY GIALAS IF YOU DONT STOP THAT, ILL BE FORCED TO BLACKMAIL LULU TO BLAST YOUR PS2 TO SMITHEREENS!

**GKickhim**: NAW!

**Acidbubblebath**: Don't tempt me

From her parents' view back at the dinner table, it looked like their daughter was having a fight with the screen, making faces, huffing, smashing, they looked at each other for a moment. 

"Boyrfriend," said their youngest daughter.

"Excuse me?" asked mom. 

"Boyfriend," repeated Stephanie, still eating. 

**GKickhim**: So you want to bring them over to my house and see if they can zap themselves back into the game

**Acidbubblebath**: You make it sound so crude.

**GKickhim**: You just like to make things sound fancy

**GKickhim**: Look, my parents are going to be home all day, they always are...so they're going to have to sneak in

**Acidbubblebath:** do you have any idea how tall Auron and Kimahri are?! 

**Acidbubblebath:** 135 cm and...taller!

**GKickhim**: You have this thing for Auron don't you? 

**Acidbubblebath**: Shut up

**GKickhim**: O_o------------->O)\_/(O

**Acidbubblebath**: Don't start that...frog thing

**GKickhim**: When can you come?

"Mom? Can I go to Billy's house tomorrow?" 

"Boyfriend," said Stephanie, smiling while eating. 

"Why?" asked her mom, trying to sound calm. 

"Because it's going to be his birthday and he's my friend" 

"You haven't seen him since Elementary"

"We've been emailing each other!"

"...What time?" 

**Acidbubblebath**: What time

**GKickhim**: 11-3, we'll snack at my house

"Eleven to Three, he's giving lunch"

"Chelsea and Billy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"STEPHANIE! ITS A BIRTHDAY PARTY!" 

"Okay..." said her mother cautiously

**Acidbubblebath**: Done

**GKickhim**: Really? I have to ask my parents now, brb

**Acidbubblebath**: You're kidding!

**GKickhim**: Mom nearly kicked me, but since you're a girl and all, yeah, you can come

**Acidbubblebath**: great, thanks

**GKickhim**: Btw

**Acidbubblebath**: what?

**GKickhim**: Give Auron a kiss for me, *smooch*

**GKickhim signed off 09:32:41**

**Acidbubblebath**: I'm gonna fuckin kill you!

**GKickhim signed off 09:32:41**

**Acidbubblebath signed off 09:34:20**


End file.
